deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Windindi/Ratchet and Clank The Movie Review (Oyeah, Spoilers Too; Duh)
TIME TO KICK SOME ASS---troid... According to the public, this is a very mixed tale of audiences, negative, positive, in between, exc. I won't like, I was hyped; and did it live up, or did it suck asstroid? Let's find out! WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD, IF YOU IGNORE THIS, YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T READ. IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS, I'LL JUST IGNORE YOU. FOR THE REST OF YOU, ENJOY. With a teen like me, and as a fan, I was hyped! I went in the auditorium, with my dad and brother, had popcorn, it was all good...until I saw the audience themselves... There was 31 people there, and of ALL 31, I WAS THE ONLY TEENAGER. 5 ADULTS. 25 KIDS UNDER 10. I was super pissed, especially when one of them yelled out "LOOK DAD, IT'S FOX MCCLOUD FROM STAR WARS!!!"... STAR...WARS...?! DON'T YOU MEAN...STAR...FOX... STAR...FFFFFOOOOOOOOXXXXX!!!!! Anyways.... After having to experiance that bullcrap, the film finally begins... and then, I notice something, about the dang kids... why were there so many kids? Well, from the first 10 minutes of evil ploting bullcrap, it occured to me...THIS FILM WAS FOR KIDS...NOT ME, KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSS..... WHHHHHHHHYYYY?!?!?!?! And I legit TRIED to enjoy this, until almost HALF WAY, THE PARENTS ARE ASLEEP, AND THE KIDS START TALKING AND TEXTING... WHAT...THE...****...PARENTS?!?! YOU HAVE ONE ****ING JOB, CONTAIN YOUR STUPID MOTHER****ING CHILDREN!!! My Theater Experiance: 0/10 For the film itself, the animation was great! I loved it, it all fit rather well with the film, alongside everything else, and the overall presentation, such as music, visuals, exc. were awesome. The main issue comes from these three things... #'The bonding between Ratchet and Clank' For a film named "RATCHET AND CLANK", they only really be the dynamic duo....goodness, I real...like...*thinks* about 10 minutes max? Most of the film believe this or not, they are seperated. That's right, SEPERATED. Though at the same time, it was building up to a point, so it wasn't too much of a deal. #'The film is almost unoriginal and near forgettable '''I won't bitch about this because I know for a fact that they legit tried, in all video game films I've seen, this is VERY good. Although, the film feels like it read "How to rip off a "sorta Disney like story" 101" (brought to you by Alphradad) nd I also have a hard time trying to legit remember most details, and with me personally (and cause of "special cases") I can usually remember almost every part, but I wish that there was more originality put into i so that it wouldn't be too hard to remember it. Although, I won't complain, the story still is intact. #'The film's target audience THIS WAS THE WORST PART OF THE FILM... the humor REALLY lacked in most areas, and was trying to appeal to kids more than hardcore fans, yes, some parts were funny. Yes, there were nice cameoes. Yes, there were one or two adult jokes. But most of it sorta fell flat on me because of my terrible enviorment. It was VERY obvious that the film itself was targeting kids than anyone, you know, the kids WHO NEVER PLAYED A RATCHET AND CLANK GAME!!! WELL GEE, THANKS... Although, here are good parts, #'''The film does follow the game This is a first, like, for real. This film legit tried it's best, and I could tell it tried. It gave me much relief that the story follows the overall plot of the true story, sadly however, it doesn't go as far as to follow it's true humor. Besides that however, it works! #'The characters' The characters WERE the characters! Ratchet was Ratchet, Clank was Clank, everyone else was everyone else!! I truly liked it a LOT, it felt fresh to me. This is probably one of the best strongholds of the film, and it truly works, especially the voice acting, it really captures everything about them. Although, Cpt. Quark went off the wall, and I really think is the character that appealed to children. #'Ending and Moral '''This was actually very good, the moral is this, "Don't do stupid shit to get popularity", "You don't have to be a hero to do big things, but rather the right things.", and my personal favorite, "Don't you dare ****ing TOUCH Clank." :P Irinically enough, Quark turns to the evil side to get revenge on Ratchet, and doesn't give two shits about his scientist friend alongside Clank. Hilariously enough, this is also why Dr. Neharious (Can't spell I guess, too lazy) turns against him) Also, the the Dr turns against his "boss" by making him a sheep, (Don't worry, he dies in the most hilarious fasion ever) Another awesome scene was the fight between Ratchet and Clank vs. Quark himself, and this was rather nice, as Quark actually is beating them, but they convince him to stop. The final boss (Dr. Nefartmucaus)really went quickly, which was dissapoingting, but overall, very nicely done.The ending took me away in a happy tone, as the two characters Ratchet and Clank really do that thing, you know, the duo bonding thing that really captures attention. '''OVERALL:' The film did well, but also feel flat on it's face in other parts. The film did what it should have done, it gave us the legit story, yet it's tone ruined the true experiance. Overall, I give this film a... 6/10- Alright It's one thing to give us the story, just...make sure it's for the right audience next time, ok Sony? I give this a pass, I won't hate it, but I can't really love it ether...actually...It's likeable at best. If you go see this film, don't expect too much though. And if the theater is full of kids, tell them to shut the **** up. Got that? GREAT! Now I'll wait for Angry Birds and World of Warcraft... LATER! Category:Blog posts